percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godslingers 300: Chapter 15
Sophia POV I stared in horror as Jeannette slumped to the floor, uncoinscious. The others had just put their hands on her shoulder to comfort her then her eyes seemed to go blank and she had fallen uncoinscous. Kyu grabbed Dan and Jeannette and pulled them onto his shoulders "We gotta get these two out of here, The Deathkillers will send a army of their strongest monsters to finish us off, we need to get to shelter!" He said. Clark lead the way, i had to admit i was beginning to respect Clark, he had cheated death (Thanks to Uehara) and i suddenly relised he was always there for me when i was down...could i...be in love... These thoughts died down when i saw Dan again, his eyes closed and blood rushing from his wound and mouth, we needed to save him, no matter what! We ran into an abandoned hotel which used to be the greatest in New York but was now a smouldering ruin. At least it still had food and rooms so it was fine, plus it would make us be hard to find since monsters had given up searching in this hotel for years now, no one would find us here. We placed Jeannette and Dan in a room together so we could heal them both at the same time, we put them down on a single bed and got down to it, the others unpacked in their rooms and Kyu started using his magic to heal Dan's wounds. I went into my room and flopped on the bed. 3 Days Later 3 days! 3 days and Dan or Jeannette regained consciousness, Dan's wounds were all healed and color had returned to his face but he wouldn't wake up! Melvin came into the room and handed me and Kyu a sandwich "Thats the last of the hotels resources, we need to find a convience store or something or we're gonna run out of food" he said biting into his sandwich Kyu thought for a moment "Take Rin and go to a store down the street, i noticed it when we were fleeing monsters to get here, be careful i dougt Arcreios will give up the search so soon" Melvin nodded and headed towards the main lobby. I stared at Dan and whispered "Please wake up" Dan POV I found myself floating in a dark space, no walls, windows, doors...nothing I looked around, no one was around...it was just me...or maybe.. "You can come out now Takamji" i said and i felt a warm sensation blow against my back, i turned around and saw a huge, red dragon with scales big as the shields of Camp Half-Blood and he was smiling "This is the 5th time you've used my power to save yourself" it said "I'm surprised your not dead, your father died after using it a second time but you...five times...your something else, are you sure your half-blood?" I stared into its eyes, the eyes that had killed over 5000 men and women. And i did not flinch, after years of having this....thing inside me, all my emotions which had vanished completly, It had made me stronger...and also weaker. Suddenly the scene changed and i found myself in some park which i reconized as Manhatten park...but the trees weren't blackened or scorched but...beautiful. I suddenly saw a famillar face sitting by a tree, her face in her hands. It was Jeannette! I ran towards her and looked at her "Jeannette your-" suddenly i noticed that her eyes were red from crying "Jeannette...are you ok?" "I'm not Jeannette!" she screamed at me, slumping her head into her arms, i took her shoulders and shaked her "Jeannette snap out of it! of course your Jeannette who else wo uld you be?" She stared at me then at the ground "The remake of a dead immortal" i stared at her "What?" "My real name is Kailon" I looked around "Did Arcreios do this to you?" "No...somehow i've always knew i was differant from the average demigod...but i never knew this, all my memorys...their fake...all my feelings are fake" I stared at her and suddenly this feeling came over me... "Jeannette..." she looked at me, i leaned in and pressed my lips against hers, she stared at me in bewilderment "Was that fake? You say that everything you've ever felt is fake...well tell me is what you and i are feeling right now fake?" i smiled at her, she suddenly burst into tears and hugged me. Suddenly i found myself waking up in a wrecked hotel room with Kyu looking over me "Dan!" i looked over and saw Jeannette looking at me too, a smile on her face. Wow...I think i may be in love. Category:The Godslingers 300 Category:Luke 12346 Category:Capn Rin Scotts